The Lost Obsessive Compulsive Star Wars
by JediYvette
Summary: Episode 11--the one I kinda skipped


Obsessive Compulsive Star Wars Episode 11 The Lost Obsessive Compulsive Disorder  
  
It was pointed out to me that I kinda skipped the number '11' in my series, and went from '10' to '12.' I would like to apologize for that. This story is dedicated to Yuuzhan_Vong_Jedi for the brilliant ideas and the inspiration. Oh and to my regular muse for the added inspiration. ;)  
  
  
  
Padme stood over the toaster, waiting for the toasted bread to pop-up. She knew she should not have bought the toaster at Target-maybe the rumors of 'lack-of-quality' were right. She should have gotten the one at Sears. It was on sale after all-she would have only spent $10 more and gotten not only white chrome covering, but a bagel toaster option and electronic remote control settings. She started down at the boring 'no frills' toaster and thought that she got royally screwed. Sighing, knowing there was nothing she could do about it now, she continued to wait. Finally, the bread popped up-it was burned in one corner. Angrily she tossed it onto the already growing pile and grabbed another piece of bread.  
  
"Boba," replied his father, holding up 2 different t-shirts, "which do you like better? This red one that says 'I just do what the voices in my head tell me to do' or this black one that warns 'Don't make me get my flying monkeys'?" Boba looked up from the watch display, gazing at the new glow in the dark Power Puff Girls watch. Then he looked down at his old Rolex. It was about time to up date the thing. Ignoring his father, Boba Fett asked the salesperson at the Target jewelry boat to show him the watch.  
  
"Padme," Anakin said wearing a new pair of jeans, "Do these pants make my butt look big?" Padme tartly stated, "No! You do not look fat in any of the pants you tried on! Now leave me alone so I can make the perfect piece of toast!" Anakin walked back into his room sulking and looked back into the full length mirror. Maybe he should have gotten the size bigger.  
  
Count Dooku looked on the canvas that was resting on his easel, muttering about imperfections. The 'Conniving Villains Art Contest' was in 3 weeks and Dooku still could not come up with a masterpiece to present at the competition. Not matter how hard he tried, it kept turning out mediocre at best. "Maybe mother was right," he thought, "I should have taken up the Oboe."  
  
Obi-Wan entered, carrying a grocery bag and dumped out its contents. Hundred of boxes of Jell-O mix cascaded from the bag and fell on the counter. Once empty, Obi-Wan tossed aside the bag and rifled through the pile. Picking up a box of strawberry Jell-O, started to boil the water, wondering how he could ever wait that long for it to set.  
  
3 days after getting the Power Puff watch, Boba Fett found another equally awesome watch on sale even at the Target. It was bright green, had a yellow face and the hands were neon blue. It totally matched the outfit he was wearing too! He handing the cashier his daddy's credit card, justifying it was an emergency, tossed aside the Power Puff Girls watch, and proudly displayed his new one on his wrist.  
  
"What about these pants, master," Anakin asked Obi-Wan, who was eating a bowl of orange Jell-O mixed with pineapple pieces. "They look fine, my young apprentice, and anyways, no one is going to see them since you have the Jedi Robe on over it." Anakin didn't by it. "What if we get into a chase or something? I can't wear my robe when I am dueling with someone. I don't want my butt to look big at all then!"  
  
"Why one earth would you buy 27 shirts, dad?" Boba Fett asked his father, staring at the 4 bags from Hot Topic. "But they had such witty messages on them!" Jango commented, "I couldn't decide which ones to buy, so I thought 'to heck with it' and got them all. Wait until you see some of them-I laughed out loud in the store a dozen times!"  
  
"No, Anakin, you stroke the butter over the toast in a diagonal line," Padme stated as Anakin tried putting bread on his toast. However, it was not how Padme wanted it done. "No no no!" she shouted, "Like this," and grabbing his bread, correctly spread the butter. "You don't honestly need all that butter on your toast," Padme added after handing it back to Anakin, "No wonder your butt is so big."  
  
Tossing the oboe aside, Dooku decided maybe the "Cruel Leaders Orchestra" didn't need him after all. Not that he didn't like the oboe; he just felt his artistic talent was elsewhere. Maybe ice sculpting!  
  
"Anakin!" called Obi-Wan from the kitchen, "come see this!" As Anakin walked in, Obi-Wan shouted, "Look my apprentice! A Jell-O mold of a bantha!" Anakin rolled his eyes and stated, "You spent 14 hours on that?! Now lets get to a serious question-if I were chasing after a bounty hunter, would my butt look big in these pants?" Obi-Wan laughed, "Since we are never going to have to worry about that, I suggest you forget about that,. Want some Jell-O?" "No way!" remarked Anakin, "That stuff will go right to my waist. I don't want to have to get an even bigger size of pants."  
  
"But Daddy! Look how cool it is!" Boba Fett whined in the Target, staring down at the Timex display. "And they are on sale too." Jango Fett shook his head, "No! You have that watch there," and pointed to the one that a day ago was considered 'nifty.' "But its so uncool now. I have to have a digital one! You don't want the 'clones' to have a better watch then me do you?" Jango didn't buy the excuse. His son had to know limits someday. They'd start now. Then Boba Fett remarked, "Why get another t-shirt? You have 476 at home." Boba Fett got the new watch.  
  
"NO!" screamed Padme and Obi-Wan at once. Anakin just stared back and mumbled, "You are lying to me aren't you! My butt is too big looking in these jeans. Its all your fault for making toast and Jell-O all day!!!"  
  
Ice sculpting sucked. Going to Hoth every other Thursday for lessons just was not worth it. Sand Sculpting was okay, except Tatooine was so boring. "I will be an artisan!" shouted Dooku, "I swear it!!"  
  
"You are the one that kept putting too much butter on your toast," yelled back Padme, then Obi-Wan chimed in, "Jell-O is a fat free food." Anakin turned red with rage, "Oh, I get it-you are going to blame this all on me! NO! It is not my fault my butt looks big in these jeans. And don't tell me they don't! Because they do! And don't tell me not to care because it'll be hidden by a Jedi Robe all the time-I tell you one day I am going to chase down a bounty hunter and I will not have my robe then, so everyone will see my big butt! And it is still your fault!" Padme handed a piece of toast to Anakin, "Just eat it and shut up," and walked out muttering that she just wasted the perfect piece of toast.  
  
"I will be a mime! The greatest mime that ever was!" And so Dooku finally found his artistic place in society,  
  
"I tell you, Padme, toast is best when served with Jell-O. I mean, there is always room for it."  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
